crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Merge (Earth-1610: Ultimate Marvel Universe)
=The Ultimates= The Maker (Reed Richards) Prime-base: Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) The Ultimate Reed Richards shares most of his traits with the common multiversial versions of Reed Richards, with notable deviations. Added-traits: The Mad-Titan (Thanos) The Ultimate Reed Richards takes on multiple properties usually associated with Thanos the Mad-Titan, who coincidentally is primarily an enemy of the Fantastic Four in the Earth-1610 universe. Like Thanos, the Maker is a supervillain who battled the Avengers (The Ultimates) over the control of the Infinity-Gauntlet. The Maker and the Mad-Titan share personal traits of being hyper-intelligent, megalomaniacal, and nearly immortal. Both are human by a loose definition, Thanos is a a hybrid of Terran Eternal and Titanian Eternal with Deviant-Syndrome and Maker is a human mutated by extradimensional energies and his cells have been turned into "pliable bacterial stacks". Both have also been deformed, Thanos by his mutant genes and Maker by a large scar on his face. Kang (Susan Storm) Prime-base: Invisible-Woman (Susan Storm) *Same real-name: Susan Storm Added-traits: Kang the Conqueror (Nathaniel Richards) *Same super-name: Kang Universes *Earth-13074: Home-universe of Ultimate Kang (Susan Storm) *Earth-114450: Home-universe of Ultimate Kangaroo the Conqueror =Iron-Man= The Leader (Peter Wisdom) Prime-base: The Leader (Samuel Sterns) Added-traits: Peter "Pete" Wisdom Dr. Faustus (Johann Fennhoff) (X) Prime-base: MODOK (George Tarleton) While mostly possessing the qualities of Dr. Faustus, circumstances caused him to take on qualities of MODOK. An accident with a transdimensional portal derived from Reed Richards's technology mutated Fennhoff into a monstrosity with a massive head and shrunken limbs who requires mechanical assistance for getting about; MODOK travels around using his Doomsday-Chair and Faustus travels using a mechanized version of his human body. Fennhoff's mechanical body-replica bears a resemblance to MODOK's own humanoid robot body. Also, this version of Faustus is a more technologically-inclined scientist like MODOK, rather than the normally psychology-focused Faustus's of other universes. Added-traits: Dr. Faustus (Johann Fennhoff) Dr. Faustus shares some traits with his namesake from across the Marvel Multiverse. Like the mainstream Fennhoff, Faustus is an Austrian man named Johann Fennhoff involved with the shadowy world of spies and super-criminal affairs, such as the theft of Tony Stark's Iron-Man technology. Also like most versions of Fennhoff, Faustus has a notable and visible arrogant streak, displaying the mounted heads of enemy spies he has killed in his home. Appearances *Ultimate Comics: Armor-Wars #2 Titanium-Man (Howard Stark, Sr.) Prime-base: Howard Stark, Sr. Added-traits: Titanium-Man Added-traits: Iron-Monger (Obadiah Stane) Appearances *Ultimate Comics: Armor-Wars #4 =Asgard= Warriors Three (X) Prime-base: Odinson group Like in the Mainstream Marvel Universe, Thor, Loki, and Balder were raised by Odin as his sons in Asgard and were constant companions when they were younger. A notable difference compared to the norm, Loki grow up as the outsider of the group and wasn't twisted by jealousy of his brothers Balder and Thor, likely cause in this universe he is a blood son of Odin rather than his adoptive son. Added-traits: Warriors Three Even though Hogun, Volstagg, and Fandral exist in the Ultimate Universe and always battle as a group, the three of them are not known as the Warriors Three in this universe. Thor takes on both Volstagg's personality role and combat role, Balder has Fandral's personal traits with Hogun's combat qualities, and Loki has Hogun's demeanor with Fandral's fighting aspects. Appearances *Ultimate Comics: Thor #1 *Ultimate Comics: Thor #2 Thor Odinson (X) Prime-base: Thor Odinson Marvel The Thor Odinson of the Ultimate Marvel Universe retains many of the general traits and characteristics associated with the Marvel Multiverse's God of Thunder. Along with the same name, the share they same primary appearance traits: bright blue eyes, long blond hair with a full beard, very tall and with a physique befitting an Olympic weightlifter, fully armored and wielding a hammer. Ultimate Thor possesses most powers commonly associated with most Thors: he has vast superhuman strength, stamina, and durability, great super-speed and reflexes, flight and teleportation, and immense power over lightning and the weather. Thor has been incarnated as a human named Thorlief Golmen, unlike most versions of Thor who use the identities of Donald Blake or Jake Olson. Added-traits: Vidar Odinson mythological This Thor possesses some of the traits associated with the Vidar of the Norse myth. Thor's commonalities with his brother Vidar come from his roles in relating to the final war of Ragnarok. When Odin is murdered during the battle by a colossal wolf, the beast is thereafter slain at the hands of a son of Odin; Vidar rips the head of the Fenris-Wolf in half with his hands and Thor shatters Mammoth into pieces with a strike from his hammer. Also like Vidar, Thor is one of the few survivors of Ragnarok, whereas in the myth Thor dies of his wounds after slaying the World-Serpent. Added-traits: Warriors Three role and personality Though Hogun, Volstagg, and Fandral exist in the Ultimate Universe, the Asgardian combatants known as the Warriors Three consisted of Thor, Balder, and Loki. Thor fulfills Volstagg's aspect of the Warriors Three as the lighthearted braggart of the group and, in battle, as the strong fighter of the group compared to his two smaller companions. Appearances (as a Merge) *Ultimate Comics: Thor #1 (Warriors Three traits) *Ultimate Comics: Thor #2 (Warriors Three traits) *Ultimate Comics: Thor #3 (Vidar traits) Loki Odinson (X) Prime-base: Loki Laufeyson Marvel This Loki has most of the usual traits associated with Loki in the Marvel Multiverse. They have generally similar appearances and personalities, a penchant for scheming and trickery, and Farbauti is their mother. Unlike the usual Loki's of Marvel, this Loki is the half-Asgardian son of Odin rather than the son of Laufey of the Jotunns. He was also raised in Asgard like usual, but is the half-brother of Thor and Balder rather than their adoptive brother; they also seemed to have been a good deal closer in their younger years, unlike most worlds where Loki greatly resents Thor and Balder. The main difference in powers between this Loki and those of a more usual Loki is that this Loki possesses fundamental reality-warping instead of manipulation of more normal forms of magic. Added-traits: Hoder Odinson mythological Loki shares a number of traits in common with the Hoder of Norse mythology, fulfilling the roles of both himself and Hoder. Like Hoder: this Loki is a son of Odin, the bow-and-arrow were his primary offensive weapons, is a master marksman, and he accidentally deals a fatal injury to his brother, Balder. Like the Loki of myth, his malice is responsible for Balder's death; in the myth, Hoder slays Balder under the direction of Loki, and, on Earth-1610, Loki coldly murders Balder with a final arrow. Added-traits: Warriors Three personality and Fandral's role Though Hogun, Volstagg, and Fandral exist in the Ultimate Universe, the Asgardian combatants known as the Warriors Three consisted of Thor, Balder, and Loki. Loki fulfills Hogun's aspect of the Warriors Three with a dour and heavy personality, but in battle he takes on Fandral's role as the swift and tactical striker; Fandral and his longsword, Loki and his bow and arrows. Added-traits': Baron Heinrich Zemo Loki loosely takes on some of the qualities of Baron Heinrich Zemo in the Ultimate Universe. He is a Nazi officer in Appearances (as a Merge) *Ultimate Comics: Thor #1 (Hoder, Warriors Three, and Baron Zemo traits) *Ultimate Comics: Thor #2 (Hoder, Warriors Three, and Baron Zemo traits) Balder Odinson (X) Prime-base: Balder Odinson Marvel/mythological The Ultimate Balder has traits in common with the Marvel Multiverse version, along with traits more in line with the mythological version. Like most Marvel versions of Balder, he was raised in Asgard together with Thor and Loki and is one of the most skilled warriors in the realm. Like the Balder of myth, Ragnarok happened after Balder's death which was caused by Loki and he was subsequently reborn. As a parallel to the invulnerability spell usually possessed by the Marvel/Myth Balder, Ultimate Balder is infused with the "All-Seeing Eye of Odin", giving him abilities such as future-glancing, insight into those around him, and understanding of the nature of reality. Added-traits: Thor Odinson Marvel While this Balder mostly has traits derived from the mythological and Marvel Multiverse versions of Balder Odinson, he also has taken some of the qualities usually associated with Marvel's Thor. In the Ultimate Universe, Balder is the one to assume the identity of Donald Blake rather than the God of Thunder. Balder's Don Blake is a psychologist/psychiatrist unlike Thor's Don Blake who is a doctor/surgeon. Added-traits: Warriors Three personality and Hogun's role Though Hogun, Volstagg, and Fandral exist in the Ultimate Universe, the Asgardian combatants known as the Warriors Three consisted of Thor, Balder, and Loki. Balder fulfills Fandral's aspect of the Warriors Three as the brave optimist who is the first to enter the fight, but in battle he takes on Hogun's role as the most skilled and balanced of his companions. Appearances *Ultimate Comics: Thor #1 (Warriors Three traits) *Ultimate Comics: Thor #2 (Warriors Three traits) *Ultimate Comics: Thor #3 (Thor/Donald Blake traits) Odin Borson Prime-base: Odin Borson Marvel Added-traits: Laufey Marvel Mammoth Laufeyson (X) Prime-base: Unique person Mammoth Laufeyson is a Jotunn (Frost-Giant) who originates uniquely from the Ultimate Universe. He is the maternal half-brother of Loki in the Ultimate Universe, but they would be full-blood brothers in most universes Added-traits: Loki Laufeyson Marvel Mammoth has a number of traits in common with the usual Marvel Multiverse versions of Loki. Like Marvel's Loki: Mammoth is a full-blooded Jotunn, a capable shape-shifter, and Laufey is his father and Farbauti is his mother; but he does not possess the mystical powers Loki usually has. Mammoth has an appearance like that of a regular Ice-Giant/Frost-Giant and a mindset in line with the typical Jotunn warrior-culture; compared to Loki, who is a magic-wielding trickster with an appearance that fits in better among the Asgardians than among the Frost-Giants. Essentially, Mammoth is the son that Laufey wanted rather than the son he was given in Loki. Added-traits: Fenris-Wolf (Fenrir Lokison) mythological/Marvel Mammoth also shares traits with both the Norse mythology and the Marvel Multiverse versions of the Fenris-Wolf. Like the Fenris-Wolf of Norse myth, Mammoth has Jotunn blood and is a relative of Loki. Like the Marvel version of Fenris, Mammoth can shift at will between a humanoid form and the form of a colossal wolf. Likewise, Mammoth devoured Odin during the battle of Ragnarok and was killed in vengeance by a son of Odin for the murder of his father; Fenrir had his head ripped in half by Vidar and Mammoth was shattered by a hammer-strike from Thor. Added-traits: Surtur mythological Mammoth's characteristics and biographical history line up in many ways with Surtur, Lord of Muspelheim, the Realm of Fire. Like Surtur of the myth, Mammoth is an elemental-giant who lead is people in the charge to Ragnarok; the contrast is that Surtur was a fire-giant leading the fire-giants and Mammoth was a ice-giant leading the ice-giants. Also like Surtur, Mammoth is, together with Loki, the leader of an army of the enemies of Asgard that included his elemental-giant brethren. Appearances *Ultimate Comics: Thor #1 *Ultimate Comics: Thor #2 *Ultimate Comics: Thor #3 Ulik (X) Prime-base: Eitri Marvel The Ultimate Universe's Ulik has far more in common with the usual versions of Eitri, King of the Dwarves. Like Eitri, Ulik is a Dwarf and an supreme forgesmith, an ally of Odin and Asgard, and the creator of Thor's hammer, Mjolnir. Added-traits: Ulik The Ulik of the Ultimate Universe has very little in common with the normal versions of Ulik the Rock-Troll. The only serious commonalities shared between the Ultimate Ulik and most other versions: they share the same name, have a similar appearance, and originate from one of the Asgardian Realms. Appearances *Ultimate Comics: Thor #1 =X-Men= FireStar (Liz Allan) Prime-base: Elizabeth "Liz" Allan *Same name *Near-identical background Added-traits: FireStar (Angelica Jones) *Common super-name: FireStar *Common species: Mutant *Common powers: Pyrokinesis *Common membership: X-Men Unique-traits The Liz Allan of Earth-1610 possesses traits not shared by the usual versions of either Liz Allan or Angelica Jones. The first of these is her parentage, the Blob (Franklin Dukes) is her father, while he has no familial relationship to either Jones or Allan in other universes. The most notable and defining personality trait that is unique to this Liz is her very strong phobia towards mutants and other super-beings and a difficulty of relating to those with super-powers as normal people. The most unique trait involving the powers she possesses as FireStar is her ability to undergo a flame transformation similar to that of the Human-Torch, an ability that is normally lacked by most versions of Angelica Jones. Universes *Earth-1610: Ultimate Marvel Universe *Earth-81122: Future Ultimate FF head anti-mutant regime Proteus (David Xavier) Prime-base: Legion (David Haller) *Common parentage: Charles Xavier father *Common real-name: David *Common powers: Reality-warper with a large array of powers Added-traits: Proteus (Kevin MacTaggert) *Common parentage: Moira MacTaggert mother *Common super-name: Proteus *Common powers: Energy-being with possession and reality-warping *Common fate: Killed in battle with the X-Men by Colossus Cable (James Howlett) {Earth-2107} Prime-base: Wolverine (James Logan Howlett) Added-traits: Cable (Nathan Summers) Category:Merges (Marvel concept-fusions) M3